


And All For One

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [85]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Diners, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mechanics, Past Child Abuse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Teenagers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Steve would do anything for his brothers and - at the moment - all his little brother wanted was to go to the library to get a book on sharks.ORThe one where Tony is adorable and his big brothers act accordingly.





	And All For One

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who got a day off of work and finally typed up that story I mentioned ages ago? 
> 
> Ages (when the story takes place)  
> Steve: 20  
> Bucky: 20  
> Clint: 18  
> Bruce: 16  
> Tony: 6

It wasn’t his fault. 

It was not his fault.

He had heard those words repeated like a beloved picture book every day, sometimes multiple times a day, for the last two years, but he always seemed to need to hear it just One More Time. Because for the first four years of his life the phrase, “It’s all your fault” had been the vast majority of what he had heard. And he was convinced that his name was ‘Boy’ or ‘Little Shit’ because that was all his father called him. Until the day Steve turned 18 and took custody of him and his older brothers Bruce and Clint, that had been Tony’s reality. His brothers had tried to protect him but they were at school so often and Tony was so young that it was nearly impossible.

Tony was six and had been away from his father for two years and for the most part, he didn’t appear to suffer too many ill effects of his early years, though he did have nightmares still. However, he loved living with his brothers, going to school, he even enjoyed hanging out at whoever’s place of work would have him. At the moment, it was the diner that Clint worked at part time.

Clint had set Tony up in the back corner booth with a book and coloring pages. Tony had a water to sip on and everyone who worked their knew him enough to keep an eye out for him.

“Hey kiddo,” said the 18 year old, plopping a grilled cheese and burger on the table, followed by a basket of fries, hoping to convince the kid to eat some dinner. “Brought you some dinner. You want the burger or grilled cheese?”

The older boys gave the six-year-old as many choices as possible to help him feel more secure. Tony hadn’t been allowed much in the way of choices before, so even though Clint desperately wanted his baby brother to eat the grilled cheese, he gave him a choice.

“Burger, please,” said Tony with a grin, reaching his twig like arms across to the food. The boy was painfully thin still from all the meals he had been forced to miss and getting him to eat much of anything was often a battle.

“So polite,” praised Clint, taking the grilled cheese with a bitten back sign. “Stevie’s going to be so proud. How was school today, buddy?”

“We learned about sharks!” said Tony excitedly, bouncing in his seat. “They are so cool. Did you know that some sharks are tiny and others are bigger than Stevie?”

“That’s awesome!” Clint tried to put the proper amount of enthusiasm into the response. “Where do sharks live?”

“The ocean. Can we go to the library tomorrow and get books on sharks?”

“Sure. I have to work but I’m sure Bruce will take you.”

They finished their food while Tony told Clint as many facts about sharks that he could, then Clint had to head back to work while Tony continued to color quietly. Clint had started working part time at the diner when he was 16 and they left their father. Steve had only been 18 and stressed about providing a home and food for his 3 younger brothers – but staying hadn’t been an option. Steve refused to let Clint drop out of high school – it was one of the conditions their case worker had –so Clint did what he could to help out. This job didn’t pay much but it provided several free meals a week and enough money for a few extra activities like zoo visits and dates. Steve was busy working full time as a mechanic to pay the bills.

Clint’s shift didn’t end until midnight but it was 10:30pm when Bucky and Steve entered.

“Hey buddy,” said Steve, going over to Clint, who was manning the cash register while Bucky went over to Tony, who had fallen asleep at his table. “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” said Clint, covering a yawn. “Tony ate an entire burger and like, seven fries. He wants to go to the library tomorrow, I thought Bruce could take him since you and I both work.”

“Bruce has a big test on Monday,” said Steve reluctantly. “I already promised him the weekend to stay on campus for study groups. But maybe I can take Tony to the library this Thursday since that’s my afternoon off. Tony is going to have to spend the day here tomorrow.”

“I’ll take him,” said Bucky, joining the brothers, Tony’s packed backpack slung over one shoulder, the sleeping six-year-old resting on his broad chest. “I don’t have plans tomorrow anyway.”

“Oh, no, Bucky, I couldn’t – “ began Steve.

“Steve, let me help,” said Bucky softly, unconsciously swaying to aid the boy in his arms with continued sleep. “Besides, it’s been forever since the kid and I have had a day together.”

“You already do too much,” admitted Steve. He hated how often his long term boyfriend had to help him. Bucky had been his best friend since they were seven, they started dating ten years later, but Steve was still proud.

“Punk, you know I love this kid,” said Bucky, kissing the top of Tony’s head. “I was there at the hospital the day he was born. He’s pretty much my kid brother as well at this point. So when I offer to take him to the library or park or pick him up from school, it’s not just because I want to help you, it’s also because he’s my little brother too.”

Before Steve could make a fool of himself by protesting or crying or something equally conflicted, Bucky walked out the door to his car, depositing Tony in the back, strapping him into his car seat before gently shutting the door and heading to the drivers side.

“Dude, your boyfriend bought a car seat for Tony the moment he needed it,” said Clint with a grin. “Like, the day he bought that car, his second stop was the store for the seat and his third was our house to take you, me, Bruce, and Tony for a ride. You can officially never doubt that Bucky is Tony’s big brother.”

“Whatever,” chuckled Steve. “Call me if you need a ride. I mean it, Clint. If you’re too tired, call me and I’ll come get you.”

“Yes, Steve,” said Clint with a smirk. “Now go.”

 

The apartment was small but homey. The single bedroom was just spacious enough for a futon and television. The living room, which was only marginally larger and flowed directly into the kitchen, housed two bunk beds. Bruce and Clint slept on the top bunks while Steve and Tony had the bottoms – not that Tony slept in his own bed frequently. The poor kid had nightmares most nights; they were better when he slept with someone.

Bucky tucked Tony into his own bunk. Bruce was in his top bed already, studying. The sixteen-year-old was trying to complete his first semester of college. When he had been accepted, Bruce had wanted to turn it down – it was too much money, he would be fine (if bored) in high school for a few more years, saving money for books and such. But Steve had insisted. The blond had already put his own college dreams on hold to take care of his brothers, there was no way he would let Bruce do the same – especially when the scholarship money started rolling in. Turns out a good portion of universities wanted to say they had snagged a genius.

“Bruce, light off in five minutes,” said Steve. “You’ve got an early day tomorrow.”

Bruce grunted in response, still engrossed in his text book. Steve smiled indulgently before allowing Bucky to pull him down onto their queen-sized mattress. Bucky spent the night at least three nights a week and Steve had been sleeping over at Bucky’s for years before they started dating; they always shared a bed and in such a small apartment, it just made sense.

“Go to sleep,” said Bucky.

“Can’t,” yawned Steve. “Clint might need a ride.”

“He’ll take a cab or Nat will drive him home. And even if he does call, you don’t have a car. You’ll ask to use mine and I know you have work in the morning. So get some sleep and if Clint needs a ride, I’ll get him. Just relax.”

“But we had plans,” whined Steve. “We were going to cuddle and watch a show and stuff.”

“We had dinner together and watched a movie. It was great. Now stop ruining a great date by being a cranky adult.”

Steve huffed but shut his eyes, quickly falling asleep. Bucky relaxed back against the pillow for an hour before Tony sat up with a soft gasp. The six-year-old looked around, recognizing the apartment before bursting into near-silent sobs, curling into a little ball of misery.

“Hey kiddo,” said Bucky softly, reaching out across the gap, almost spanning the distance between beds. “Come ‘ere. Bad dream?”

“Don’t make me go back there,” whimpered Tony, launching himself at Bucky. “Please.”

“Sh, hey you’re okay,” assured Bucky. “I’m right here. You’re safe. You’re here with me and Steve.”

“Stevie,” sobbed Tony, reaching out blindly.

Steve woke instantly, attuned after years of taking care of Tony to respond to his name.

“Hey baby boy,” cooed Steve, easily taking the young kid off his boyfriend. Tony cuddled in close. “It’s okay. Big brother’s got ya. I’m right here. You’re safe. You’re safe.”

“Stevie!” cried Tony. “Make him stop. I’ll be good! I swear, I’ll be better!”

“Oh honey,” sighed Steve.

They still had too many nights a week that Tony woke screaming or crying, pleading for their dad to stop, promising to be good if he would just go away. They didn’t know everything Tony had endured while they had been at school but they were learning from the nightmares slowly but surely and it was devastating. 

Tony cried himself back to sleep shortly before Clint arrived home.

 

Tony whined when Steve slid out from underneath him at 5am.

“Sh, I know baby, you’re okay, just go back to sleep,” shushed Steve.

“Come ‘ere,” mumbled Bucky, reaching out and pulling the smaller boy to his side. “Sleep.”

Tony snuggled close to Bucky, settling instantly. Bucky also went right to sleep. Steve started the coffee and took shower before waking up Clint so the boy could shower as well before going to his shift at the diner. By 5:45, Clint and Steve were both freshly showered and finished eating and Bruce was starting to stir.

“How are you getting to campus?” Steve asked Bruce as soon as he saw that the young man was awake.

“The bus,” yawned Bruce, stumbling out of his bunk and to the chest of drawers where his clothes were kept.

“Alright, keep me posted and tell me how you’re going to get home, by bus or if one of your friends is going to drive you,” said Steve, handing Bruce a travel mug of coffee. “And if you end up staying over in a dorm, let me know.”

“Yes Steve,” said Bruce, rolling his eyes and for all the world reminded Steve that he was just a teenager. 

Steve knew it was hard on Bruce, everything that had happened. Bruce had only been ten years old when their mom died and their father turned to work, drinking, and being mean. Bruce didn’t like to talk about their mom, he held a lot of anger in about the entire situation. He hated that they had moved from their beautiful, large, apartment to a tiny, one bedroom little place where there was no privacy. He loved his brothers, he was glad they were safe, but he was still just so angry so often because he just wanted a normal family, not an older brother who was like a dad, another one who was constantly working, and a younger one who couldn’t sleep through the night.

Bucky stirred as Steve nudged his face with mug of coffee. 

“You’re the worst,” muttered Bucky, sitting up, keeping Tony close while taking the mug with his free hand. “I hate you.”

“Love you too,” said Steve, kissing his boyfriend before scooping his little brother up, bouncing him gently to wake him up. “Hey kiddo. Clint and I are heading to work and Bruce is about to leave to study. You’re going to have lots of fun with Bucky today but if you need me, you just tell him and he’ll bring you to me, okay? DO you understand?”

“Yes Stevie,” said Tony, eyes still closed, head resting on his brother’s shoulder. “Can I have Lucky Charms?”

“We ran out yesterday, sweetie,” said Steve with a sigh. “I’ll try to pick up a box from the store after work, okay?”

“We’ll go to the diner for breakfast before going to the library,” said Bucky, more awake after drinking two-thirds of his mug.

Tony perked up at that. He loved the library and he loved hanging out with Bucky. To Tony, there wasn’t a time in his life that didn’t have Bucky in it. Bucky was almost present as much as Tony’s brothers and since Bucky was in college and his parents were still supporting him, he was the most frequent babysitter for Tony when work schedules didn’t line up.

Steve, Bruce, and Clint all said their farewells and left the apartment. Bucky helped Tony pick out a warm outfit while sipping on his second cup of coffee. Tony talked the entire time, telling Bucky everything he knew about sharks and what types of books he was hoping to get. 

Together they walked to the bus stop, Tony holding Bucky’s hand. A woman smiled at them and complimented Bucky on how cute his son was.

“I’m not his son,” said Tony, wrinkling his nose. “I’m his brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> The votes were mostly Bucky/Steve with a Big Brother Bucky vibe, so that's what I went with. I don't usually ship Bucky and Steve (because I'm too busy shipping Tony with everyone) but I think it works for the dynamic I was aiming for.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
